


Past, present, and future

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seriker - Freeform, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker and Sergio go Christmas shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, present, and future

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: _Could you please write a Seriker fic of Iker and Sergio going Christmas shopping together?_

“Iker…amor, look,” Sergio smiled holding up an outfit.

“It’s not your size.”

“Iker…es por Martin.”

Iker laughed softly, shaking his head.

“You’re so mean to me sometimes.”

“Yo? Nooooooooooo.”

“Did I say sometimes? I meant all the time.”

“No jodas, nene. You know how I feel about you.”

“I know,” Sergio nodded. “So…you like this outfit for him?”

“I do. He’ll look very cute in it.”

“Only because he looks like you,” Sergio smiled.

“Poor kid,” Iker snorted.

“Stop it. You’re both beautiful.”

“Gracias, nene.”

“It’s the truth,” Sergio replied, kissing Iker’s cheek.

Iker smiled softly, “Ready to go?”

Sergio nodded, “I’ll go pay.”

“I’ll wait right outside.”

Sergio made his way to the register. Maybe he had gone overboard with gifts for Martin, but he didn’t care. This was going to be their first Christmas together not only for he and Iker as a couple, but for the three of them as a family. It made him both nervous and excited. He walked outside and looked for the other man.

“Nene…”

Sergio smiled and walked over, “All set.”

“I can’t believe you bought him so many clothes.”

“Why not?”

“He’ll be too big for most soon.”

“I bought big sizes,” Sergio beamed proudly.

“Oh si?” Iker chuckled.

“Si.”

“You’re learning.”

“Trying to,” Sergio replied. 

“Let’s go home?”

“No.”

“No? Sese, we’ve been shopping for hours.”

“I know, but I need to get one more thing.”

“Que?”

“Your present.”

“Sergio…I don’t need anything. I have you and Martin. That’s all I need and want.”

“And a clean sheet next game.”

“Nene! Carajo!”

“Okay, I’m sorry. Seriously though, it’s really important that I go get this present for you.”

“I’m glad we took two cars. I’ll meet you at home.”

Sergio nodded.

“Be careful.”

“You too,” Sergio replied, stealing a quick kiss. He waited until Iker was safely out of sight before heading to the jeweler’s. Now was the perfect time to retrieve the ring he so carefully picked out for the man he hoped would become his fiancé on Christmas morning.


End file.
